


Strawberry Blonde Kisses

by ladylace616



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi-Curiosity, Cousin Incest, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Modern Day AU. Coming of age tale. A summer of personal discovery for two young cousins the year before their sophomore year starts. Please heed tags.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon & Shireen Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Shireen Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Strawberry Blonde Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I marked this as under-aged to be appropriate since it's like when Shireen & Myrcella are about 15. Sansa's a little older than them.

TAGS: Sansa/Myrcella, Sansa/Shireen/Myrcella, Lesbian Threesome, Lesbians, Bi-Curious, High School Romance, Skin Disease, Vitiligo, Private School, Semi Public Group Sex

Modern Day AU. Coming of age tale. A summer of personal discovery for two young women the year before sophomore year starts.  
  


****

Sansa, Myrcella, and Shireen had all been friends growing up. 

Their parents were all best friends or related someway. Sansa is a little older than Myrcella and Shireen. Myrcella and Shireen would have been in the same class growing up; both Baratheons.  Except that Shireen was a weird, homeschooled student with a skin disease called vitiligo. 

Myrcella went to a private school of the Seven Gods, for girls only. 

Her brothers, Joffrey and Tommen, are both private schooled as well. Joffrey is a wild, spoiled youth that nobody dares to cross because of his family’s money. He is guilty of prowling the streets of King’s Landing with a pellet gun to shoot helpless animals. He enjoyed every minute of it, and everyone gave him a wide berth.

Sansa went to public school with her siblings. Her parents did not posture or mean to pass on a lazy attitude to their children just because they had wealth. None of them saw each other, except at their parent’s various get togethers.

Sansa and her mother attended the same church as the Baratheons, and she saw Myrcella at those events. 

Shireen did not worship the same gods as them. Her parents were believers in R'hllor, and her father kept multiple wives. Her mother Selyse was pleased with a second sister wife, indeed, enamored with the red headed, younger woman Melissandre.

Shireen has two mothers and a father, and a skin disease. Her parents are missionaries who often take her to foreign countries. She is homeschooled with the finest of tutors to spare her the pain of being out in traditional society as a young girl. She is treated like the damsel in distress in the bell tower for most of her life, which is why Myrcella and Sansa are able to cajole her into illicit activities from time to time. 

One of the times she remembers most ardently was recent. She and the girls were having a typical day out at the mall, shopping. They used the massage chairs in the middle of the mall, browsed the girly and popular chain stores, and ate in the food court. 

They decided to try on dresses at one of the stores. It was a weekday in the middle of the summer. No one was around the changing station. Sansa lured them into one of the fancier dressing rooms near the back of the store in the lingerie section.

Shireen was already excited walking through the scantily clad mannequins. She lived a horribly repressed life, even worse than Sansa’s, and she wanted to experience different things. When Sansa pulled them all giggling into one stall with her picks slung over her arm, Myrcella and Shireen followed along.

They all had their own picks. Not enough hooks, but that didn’t matter. When they were all locked inside the changing booth, Sansa hooked most of her things and then turned around to Myrcella. 

Myrcella seemed to understand something Shireen didn’t, because she wasn’t surprised when Sansa leaned forward and pressed herself against Myrcella, walking her back against the dressing room wall. She hit with an audible thud, but that didn’t stop their spirited make out session.

Shireen stood, shocked, with her picks in her arms. She wasn’t sure what to do, so she gently laid her items down on the floor and sat down on the small seat in the corner to watch.

That seemed to be the right thing to do, because Sansa shot her an appreciative look from her vantage point. She was sucking enthusiastically on Myrcella’s neck with the blonde’s back to her, and Sansa locked eyes with Shireen as she did so.

Sansa stood up, and then started to pull off her dark purple skater dress. She was wearing underwear and no bra underneath, and Myrcella instantly knew what to do. She knelt at Sansa’s feet so that she was on her knees, worshipping Sansa’s bountiful creamy breasts in both her hands and mouth. She peeled the red head’s underwear off as they kissed. 

Myrcella reached out with one hand and dragged Shireen from her seat. Shireen joined her on her knees, and Sansa leaned down as Myrcella sucked her left nipple into her mouth. She pressed a hot kiss against Shireen’s shocked and unsuspecting, yet incredibly aroused, lips.

Shireen didn’t hesitate. She leaned into the fevered kiss, and eventually they both pulled back with gasps. Myrcella had moved on from lashing Sansa’s pink nipple with loving little licks, and was now petting her ginger red pussy between her legs.

Sansa grabbed Shireen by the back of her mousy brown head and dragged her down to her unattended breast. The left was shiny and hard from Myrcella’s ministrations, and Shireen tried to copy what she’d seen her cousin do.

Sansa rewarded them both with a moan as Myrcella rubbed two of her fingers naughtily against Sansa’s slick opening. Her legs were shaking as she stood, back pressed against the wall and legs splayed.

Shireen stopped sucking on Sansa’s pert nipple, releasing it with a wet pop. She reached down and lovingly petted Myrcella’s blonde head. Myrcella stopped vigorously fingering Sansa, and they shakily helped the red head stand.

Shireen gently pushed the red head onto the seat in the corner. Myrcella stood up, and removed her white sun dress. She was standing in her bra and panties, but not for long. She started to peel the garments off as Shireen and Sansa watched.

Sansa reached down and petted Shireen’s crotch as they watched. When Myrcella was completely naked, she approached the both of them and straddled Sansa’s unoccupied thigh. She had one girl, straddling each of her naked thighs.

Myrcella and Sansa were naked while Shireen was the only one still fully clothed. She was wearing a small tank top and shorts, and it didn’t take much for Sansa to convince her to ditch the small denim garment. She didn’t want to take her small panties off after that, but Sansa and Myrcella could have cared less.

Myrcella was grinding on Sansa’s thigh as they kissed. Her wetness slid against Sansa’s thigh, and Shireen was compelled to rock herself against the red head, too. She latched onto a soft point on the curve of Sansa’s neck while her mouth was otherwise occupied and left her own love mark in her own gusto.

Myrcella pulled away from Sansa when she unceremoniously pushed the girl from her lap. Myrcella fell to her knees and Sansa spread her legs, still cradling Shireen on her other thigh in only her panties and tanktop.

“Lick me good, you know what to do,” Sansa commanded, and Myrcella was only too happy to comply. She got on her hands and knees in between Sansa’s splayed legs and touched her lovingly there.

Shireen slipped off of Sansa’s thigh to get a better view. She lewdly reached down to pet her own wet pussy as Myrcella buried her face in Sansa’s.

She had two of her fingers pressed up inside of Sansa, and her lips were busily sucking and licking Sansa’s lower lips and love bud. Shireen could see the pink flesh and little pearl of pleasure at the top of Sansa’s hood, and she bit her lip as she strummed her fingers up and down over her own slick entrance and pearl. She came with a vengeance, watching Myrcella work, and it was almost simultaneous with Sansa’s muffled cry. She had clamped a hand over her own mouth as Myrcella sucked on her clit and made her thrash.

When she’d finally finished, Sansa smiled warmly at both of them. Myrcella was still on the ground. “Shireen, I want you to help Myrcella like she did me,” Sansa bossed the younger girl.

Shireen found she didn’t want to disappoint either of them, cousin or not. Myrcella didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Sansa instructed Shireen to lay down on the floor of the dressing room, and Myrcella would sit on her face.

True to their word, Myrcella knelt over Shireen’s face with her glorious golden pussy. It was a thick, pubescent mound of gold but she tentatively slid a finger upwards and in until she achieved the desired effect. Myrcella gave an appreciative hum and pressed down on Shireen’s hand as she finger fucked her.

Shireen finally leaned her head forward, and was able to split Myrcella’s hairy pussy lips until she found the girl’s exposed hood. She teased the little button of flesh as she’d seen her cousin do, and was rewarded when she felt a pressure on her hips and pelvis.

Sansa was now straddling her pelvis as Myrcella sat on her face. The red head and blonde faced each other as they rode the tawny haired girl below them. They shared a wet liplock, a battle of dominance between their tongues as Myrcella ground down on Shireen’s blotched face.

Sansa gyrated her hips expertly against Shireen’s virgin mound. The pressure and unknown sensation caused her to wriggle desperately below Sansa, seeking more friction. Sansa reached down behind her as she grinded Shireen’s pelvis. She reached her hand into the sopping wet v between Shireen’s legs. She pushed the girl’s virginal white panties to the side, and slyly slid one of her own slim digits inside the younger girl.

Shireen bucked, and Myrcella gave a cry. She came on Shireen’s face, leaving the girls lips and face glossy as she gingerly climbed off of her cousin. Sansa didn’t stop hooking her finger upwards into the young girl’s g-spot until the girl came, her shout muffled by Myrcella pressing her hand firmly against Shireen’s mouth as Sansa finger fucked her into the best orgasm she’d ever had.

The girls lay on the floor collecting themselves for a moment afterwards. Sansa lay in the middle on her back with either girl cuddling into the crook of her arms, pressed against her sides.


End file.
